Yes
by QueenOfTheSilence
Summary: All he needed was a simple word.


Authors Note: Just working on my writing skills... Did not go in the direction I rushed AND RANDOM. Worth IT! Oh well.

* * *

She's mad. No angry... perhaps enraged? He truly doesn't understands his friends lack of admiration for his masterpiece. His Plan. The master piece in question, happened to be a giant horde of clouds in the shape of flowers floating over the center of town, throwing honey at people and animals alike below. "Really Fluttershy, you just don't get it" he said floating aimlessly around her. "Don't get it? Your covering all those people AND defenseless animals in sticky honey" replied the yellow pegasus, giving the draconequus a stare.

He laughed as he moved closer to her. "Oh come now, I am sure they're fine, after all animals do like honey, besides you must admit it's a teeny bit funny" he said, placing his lion paw on on her shoulder. "Oh Discord, you promised me you were going to behave" she said fluttering away from his grasp in the open blue sky. "Oh but I am, my little pony" Fluttershy sighed. "You promised" she restated, crossing her hooves across her front. Discord slithered closer to her and grasped her chin in his talons. "I got an idea my dear, just say yes" he said softly. Fluttershy stared at him confusion, unsure what he meant. Before she could reply an angry scream came from below them.

She quickly looked down and saw that her friends were below, covered in honey. Even though the situation was not funny, a small giggle ripped through her. "Fluttershy, do something!" the angry voice came from none other then the assertive blue pegasus, Rainbow Dash, who was struggling to fly with all the honey in her wings "Oh I'm trying Dashie" she replied softly, flying to her friends. "Well, try harder" snapped her friend. Fluttershy turned to Discord, who was flying directly above her. "Discord please?" she asked pleadingly, hoping to get through to him. "Just say yes" he said in a sing song voice.

Fluttershy, at this point was starting to lose her ever lasting patience. "Yes? What is he even talking about?" asked Rarity, who was the most angry out of the group, after having had her favorite dress ruined. "Oh really, you shouldn't poke your nose in other pony's business, my dear" said he draconequus. "Discord!" At this point, Fluttershy's patience had broken. "Don't make us turn you back to stone" piped up the recently turned alicorn princess, Twilight Sparkle. "Oh now now, no need for that, after all I just need one little word" he said smugly. "For what?!" Discord laughed and lowered him self to the yellow pony and whispered in her ear. Mild curiosity ripped through the groups of friends as Fluttershy's expression quickly changed.

From anger to confusion to annoyed to flustered all in a matter of a few seconds. "Well my dear?" he whispered softly. The pegasus anxiously looked around. She mumbled softly under her breath. "Yes" she said, nuzzling him. Discord laughed triumphantly laughed. Spinning around, he snapped his claws and the clouds of honey, which were out of control disappeared, leaving a sticky town. "Discord?" mumbled the pegasus. He rolled his eyes and repeated the motion, cleaning the town and people up.

He gave a final laugh before disappearing, most likely to plan his next prank. The group of ponies were silent for a moment. "What did he want you to say yes to?" asked asked the alicorn. "He...he...a-asked me to mar-ry him" squeaked the pegasus. "And you said yes" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, throwing her hooves in the air. "Oh congratulation, oh congrats, congrats, congrats.

Oh this is so exciting, their hasn't been a wedding since Princess Cadence's and Shining Armour's. Oh this will be so fun, we get to wear dresses again, and do your make up... OH AND CAKE, LOTS OF CAKE!" yelled the over excited earth pony, as the others looked on unsure. "You do realize what you agreed to sugar cube, right?" spoke Apple Jack, with a hint of worry in her eyes. "Oh yes... I... I'm getting married... I'M GETTING MARRIED" The words slowly sunk fully into her head as pleasure and happiness swirled in her head. "Yes, I will be fine" she said, smiling on, head filled with wedding preparations.

* * *

And I will end it here, because it did not go as I planned. A one shot gone random. Oh well.


End file.
